Omnitrix
The Omnitrix. A highly powerful and unique item made by one of the most-if not-most brilliant mind in the entire universe. Created by the Galvan known as Azmuth, who is highly revered by many. The Omnitrix being capable of altering a users Genetic Code transforming them into one of the countless many of 'aliens' across the universe. As such, it is highly coveted by many, including those with bad intentions such as Vilgax. Yet fate would have it that the device would be used by a certain boy on earth. Ben Tennyson Appearance The rim of the dial is white, and the squares on the last upgrade have green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass and wristband are grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is black. Purpose The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, is a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist. The device is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a three-fold purpose: · It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. · It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life. · Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. Features It contains the DNA of thousands-possibly more-of aliens from all over the universe and can transform its user into one of them for a limited period of time. Only ten of these DNA samples can be available at any given time, as only ten can be loaded into the loading bay. Though there are hints that more can be accessed given time. The DNA samples are contained in chambers. The device had bonded to Ben's genetic code, so only he can use it. Any attempts to remove the device forcefully would cause the innate self-destruct sequence to be activated destroying the Omnitrix. It's security defenses being quite formidable. The Omnitrix emits a frequency, even when not in use, so the user can easily be tracked using it, especially when activated. Malfunctions While the Omnitrix is indeed a powerful device, it is also technically a proto-type. As such like all beginning creations, the Omnitrix has it's own fair share of glitches and malfunctions on the user. If fiddled with or damaged, the Omnitrix can start turning users into hybrids of multiple aliens. Giving the user possible strengths or hindering weaknesses that can cripple them. The Omnitrix is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference, which can cause internal damage of sorts. The user can be trapped in a 'alien' form for long periods of time. Unable to revert back to normal at all. The user may not get the intended 'alien' form they desire, instead becoming something else. This can be either advantages or disadvantaging for the user, especially if it were in battle. Current User At the moment the current user of the Omnitrix is one Ben Tennyson, who has shown to potential of being a great hero. Assuming he doesn't mess up of course and destroy the world. Trivia It has been said that forcibly removing the Omnitrix from its user will cause it to self-destruct.Though there is word that the self-destruction would cause more than just the device's destruction, but possibly the entire universe. Currently unconfirmed. It may also be possible for the user to scan the DNA of other species such as Faunus, Trolls, Cryptids, or other life forms currently not in the device's respiratory. Gallery